During running or jogging it is important that the shoe provide adequate traction with the running surface. Traction is usually provided by cleats and the like on the bottom of the sole. In addition by making the cleats resilient the necessary cushioning effect is provided for running on hard surfaces. However in making the cleats resilient, wear frequently becomes a factor when running on such hard surfaces. While cleats provide the necessary traction and cushioning, such construction also limits the amount of surface in contact with the running surface which leads to greater wear.
Usually wear can be reduced by either increasing the amount of sole material touching the running surface or by making the sole of a more wear-resistant material. Most wear-resistant materials which can be economically adapted for use on athletic shoes are less resilient, thereby reducing the cushioning effect. This leaves the increasing of the material in contact with the running surface to counteract wear.
During running there are three stages of foot contact with the running surface. These stages are heel contact, mid-stance and toe contact or pushoff. Especially between mid-stance and pushoff, the foot must bend so that finally just the toe is in contact with the running surface. An increase in the amount of material touching the running surface usually dictates that the sole and shoe are less flexible. Naturally any loss in flexibility hinders the bending of the foot and therefore the running efficiency of the wearer. There is provided in the subject invention an athletic shoe which provides for greater surface contact between the sole and the running surface while increasing the traction with the running surface. Such achievements are further made while improving the flexibility of the sole so that proper bending of the foot can occur during running and walking.